goanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Cora Gets Grounded For Eternity
Cora Gets Grounded For Eternity was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot made by PB&JOtterisnumber1. Plot Cora makes two fake VHS openings on YouTube and then purchases Barney's Great Adventure on DVD and South Park: The Stick of Truth for the XBOX 360. Her dad comes and grounds her. Her dad also calls Sophie and her friends over to Cora's house to teach her a lesson, banning her from doing anything Barney or South Park-related with punishments. Scootch, Pinch, and Baby Butter point at Cora and send her to Canada. Cora was in the bedroom watching her DVDs and VHS's which are not Barney or South Park-related and playing with her plush toys and action figures which are not Barney or South Park-related. Cast *Ivy as Cora from Smart Cubs, Giggles from HTF, Lily from Leapfrog, Scootch Raccoon, Blossom, Beast Boy, KawaiiSugarBunny, and The TailsGirls Jade. *Kimberly as Roobear Koala, Pablo, and Peanut Otter. *Young Guy as Johnny Test, Tad from Leapfrog, and Nutty from HTF. *Kayla as Sophie The Otter, Mary Test, Mimi Rabbit, and Jelly Otter. *Princess as Sydney Otter, Starfire, and Susan Test. *Kidaroo as Robin and Floppy Rabbit. *Tween Girl as Laura Koala, Cuddles from HTF, Leap from Leapfrog, Buttercup, Uniqua, Rocky J Squirrel, and Raven. *Kendra as Tyrone. *Shy Girl as Woody Woodpecker, Flaky from HTF, and Baby Butter Otter. *Wiseguy as Cyborg. *Julie as Petunia from HTF and RocketPowerGal24. *Eric as Toothy from HTF, Cora's dad, and Alex Kimble. *David as Mime from HTF. *Steven as Handy from HTF. Transcript was sitting in her bedroom Cora: "Gee. I am bored. I have an idea! I can make some fake VHS openings! After that,i will buy Barney's Great Adventure and South Park: The Stick of Truth!" goes on her computer and starts creating some fake VHS openings on YouTube minutes later Cora: "All right! I made the Opening to Barney's Imagination Island VHS from 1976 and the Opening to South Park: The Complete Third Season VHS from 1985. They are both real and not fake! I will jump out of this window and get Barney's Great Adventure and South Park: Stick of Truth!" jumps out of the bedroom window and goes to Walmart Cora: "Can I have Barney's Great Adventure on DVD and South Park: The Stick of Truth for the XBOX 360, please?" Store Manager: (handing out the two requested items) "Here you go." Cora: "Thank you very much!" to: Cora at home Cora: "Now I will play South Park: The Stick of Truth and watch Barney's Great Adventure." hours later Cora: "Brilliant! South Park: Stick of Truth beats every other video game on Earth! The same goes to Barney's Great Adventure, which is the best movie ever besides South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut." Cora's dad: (walking into the scene) "Cora, what are you doing?" (Becomes shocked) "Dear lord! Is that a Barney's Great Adventure DVD and a South Park: The Stick of Truth game?" Cora: "Dad, I made both of them out of cardboard!" Cora's dad: "That's not true! You must've purchased them from Walmart while grounded! Plus, I would like to check YouTube to see if you did anything bad on the site." minutes later Cora's dad: "I checked YouTube and you just started making fake VHS openings just like Warren Cook. They were both 100% fake with no doubt! Barney's Imagination Island was released in 1994, not 1976. And South Park: The Complete 3rd Season was released on DVD in 2003, not on VHS in 1985! For lying, starting to create fake VHS openings, and purchasing a Barney-related item and a South Park-related item with no permission granted, you will be grounded for eternity! I will give you some clues about someone who will arrive here very shortly, so pay attention and listen carefully. She was related to three characters from a Disney show that premiered in 1998 and her skin was the same color as the Nickelodeon logo." (Sophie arrives inside a bubble by descending slowly towards the ground. The bubble pops, releasing her.) Cora: "Oh no! Not that stupid otter geek from Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole named Sophie!" Sophie: "It was me, Sophie The Otter. I was born in Lake Hoohaw and raised in Howdydoo Island! I know you from the Internet and you shouldn't buy anything related to either the Barney franchise or the South Park television program while you're still grounded! Plus, I checked YouTube and realized that you uploaded the two fake VHS openings your father mentioned! As a result, I will return the two items to Walmart while your father closes your YouTube account!" Cora: "Please no! Please don't take my things away and close my account!" Sophie: "Too bad. We're doing it. No conversation." minutes later Cora: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Cora's dad: "Stop crying like a preschooler! I will call everyone on the phone! They will be here in 20 minutes outside at the backyard!" minutes later; Everyone was in the backyard Cora's dad: "All right Cora. Everyone needs to speak with you." Sophie: "Your father has brought you Peanut and his friends." Peanut: "I am Peanut. And i could not believe that you made two fake VHS openings and buying Barney's Great Adventure and South Park: The Stick of Truth without permission. You know that you cannot watch, play, or listen to anything related to Barney or South Park while grounded." Jelly: "I'm Jelly. And you're the worst Barney and South Park lover." Baby Butter: "Me Butter. Wiss you dad." Leap: I am Leap. Stop trying to buy things without permission, because it is not good etiquette." Lily: "I am Lily. You will play Just Dance games for the rest of your life." Tad: "My name is Tad. You will also watch some films that are not related to Barney or South Park." Pablo: "My name is Pablo. You're gonna become a Disney lover like I am." Tyrone: "I'm Tyrone. You will watch my execution video out of you. Because you are a brat!" Uniqua: "I am Uniqua. You're a brat who wants to have everything they want!" Woody: "I'm Woody. You cannot go to Barney concerts anymore. You will also no longer play any South Park pinball machines." Robin: "I am Robin." Cyborg: "I am Cyborg." Starfire: "I am Starfire." Raven: "I am Raven." Beast Boy: "And i am Beast Boy. We are The Teen Titans from Teen Titans Go, Like our show or else you will pay." Buttercup: "I am Buttercup." Bubbles: "I am Bubbles." Blossom: "And i am Blossom. We are The Powerpuff Girls. You must like our show." Johnny: "I am Johnny Test. I wish you would be a fan of my show." Susan: "My name is Susan Test. Please pay attention to Rolie Polie Olie." Mary: "I'm Mary Test. Be a fan of PB&J Otter." Sydney: "I am Sydney The Otter. I hope you learned your lesson. Start liking The Rocky Show." Toothy: "I am Toothy." Petunia: "I am Petunia." Cuddles: "I am Cuddles." Giggles: "I am Giggles." Mime: "I am Mime." Nutty: "I am Nutty." Flaky: "And i am Flaky." Toothy: "We hate you. You should like HTF." Alex Kimble: "My name is Alex Kimble. And i will beat you up." Roobear: "I am Roobear. You keep doing bad stuff you are not supposed to do." Laura: "I'm Laura. You did not use your brain to make some fake VHS openings." Floppy:"My name is Floppy. Your Barney stuff would be donated to charity." Mimi: "And i am Mimi. Your South Park stuff would be demolished." Category:Grounded Stuff